1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to looms and, in particular, circular looms for weaving flat strip-like or ribbon-shaped materials into fabric. In addition, this invention relates to weft carriers or shuttle assemblies and mechanisms for orienting warp ends in preparation for formation of a warp shed in circular looms, to methods for making fabric, particularly from ribbon-shaped materials, and to the unique fabric resulting therefrom. For the purpose of this invention, the term "ribbon-shaped" as applied to the thread or material from which fabric is woven in accordance with the structure and methods of this invention includes not only what is normally accepted as a ribbon or strip shape but also any continuous non-cylindrical shape. Further, the type materials acceptable for this invention include any flexible material including thread, plastics, thin metal strips, imitation leathers, etc.
2. Description of The Prior Art
While it is evident that vibration and noise can be considerably reduced, and the speed of weaving greatly increased, by the use of looms in which the shuttle travels in a circular path, such looms have not replaced the frame-type looms which use a reciprocating shuttle motion for all purposes. The main reasons for this is that circular looms have been unable to produce the consistently high-quality fabric made with frame-type looms. As such, to date the circular loom has been employed only for certain specialized fabrics, such as fire hose and the like.
The inferior quality of fabrics produced with existing looms, whether of the frame or circular type, is especially pronounced in the case of fabrics woven from ribbon-shaped thread. The first defect in such fabric is the undue twist which is generally imparted to weft ribbon as it slips off the end of a weft spool. The twist is carried into the fabric and results in irregular surface characteristics, giving rise to unsightly appearance and a poorly wearing fabric. A second defect is the undue crush or flattening imparted to ribbon-type thread as it is woven into fabric, caused by the combs conventionally employed in looms to press and maintain the ribbon-type threads in the fabric during the weaving process. A third fault, normally referred to as irregular face, is caused primarily by reversal of the faces of the weft and/or ribbon-shaped threads during weaving. This defect is especially evident when the two faces of the weft and/or warp thread differ in construction, color or quality.
Accordingly, existing weaving machines, whether of the frame or circular type, are deficient especially when it is desired to manufacture fabric from ribbon-shaped stock. In addition, the known circular looms are limited in their capabilities both as to types and quality of fabric produced. For example, while some circular looms can produce a heavy fabric such as fire hose, they are unable to produce wide fabrics or finer weaving patterns such as herringbone, twill, basket and sateen.
Moreover, even when the quality of the specialized fabrics produced by known circular looms is good, such looms are limited in weaving speed and in the size or width of the fabric which they can produce. One reason for this is that such looms have relied upon motive power, driving mechanisms and warp-end oriented mechanisms, which are slow, expensive, cumbersome and poorly timed.